Best Frenemies Forever
by Tsukuyomi-chan
Summary: What kind of enemy would seek refuge in enemy territory. Obviously not a very good one. But Rouga would get mad if Tasuku said that out loud to his face. (In which Tasuku gains an unexpected roommate) Some routasu. Spoilers for Season 1 Finale.


I'm sorry how do you routasu exactly?

Post Season 1, ignore the fact that Rouga's off wherever and Tasuku's in the Dragon World. I won't pretend to understand anything I write anyways. Thank goodness this is just harmless fluff and it's not heartbreaking like I had originally thought it might turn out to be.

Summary: What kind of enemy would seek refuge in enemy territory. Obviously not a very good one. But Rouga would get mad if he said that out loud. (In which Tasuku gains an unexpected roommate) Some routasu. Spoilers for Season 1 Finale.

* * *

**Best Frenemies Forever**

"Isn't it a bad idea to be hiding from the Buddy Police in the apartment of a Buddy Police?" Is the first thing Tasuku thinks of to say when he sees Aragami Rouga outside the door of his apartment, spear in one hand, Cerberus in mini form by his side, with short hair and a black scarf wrapped around the most of his head so that only his eyes were visible.

Rouga shrugs at his comment. "It'll work out. Probably." His voice is muffled by the scarf, and Tasuku resists the urge to laugh at how silly that looks. A criminal responsible for the theft of numerous pounds of photon metal and core deck cases, alongside thousands of dollars of property damage to the city, and the best disguise he could come up with was to take his scarf and wrap it around his head so that maybe he wasn't recognizable.

"What kind of criminal rings the doorbell to go into someone's house?"

Rouga looks away, and Tasuku swears his face went red for a second. He can't really tell because of the scarf, but he's sure it's from embarrassment. "The kind that was trying to find out which apartment you were in and got busted by the landlady for having a dog inside the building and chaperoned all the way up here." Cerberus, in mini form next to him, barks in agreement.

Tasuku couldn't stop himself. He starts laughing. He holds his stomach and doubles over with laughter, because standing in front of him is an ex-criminal who was scared of his landlady and had been forced to ride the elevator up to the floor with that dorky Asmodai TV Show theme song playing on repeat just to reach his apartment.

"Can I stay or not." Rouga demands. Tasuku composes himself, wiping away a tear that escaped without him noticing.

"It's the least I can do for your troubles." Tasuku smiles, and the other shoots him a glare before walking into his apartment.

He closes the door, and they settle inside his small apartment. Tasuku goes to the kitchen to get some snacks; he's done enough math homework for the day anyways. Rouga settles on the couch, leaning back into the cushions and lets out a deep breath, and it looks like he's fallen asleep already, but Tasuku's sure he's just resting. What kind of criminal lets down his guard in enemy territory?

Well, what kind of enemy would seek refuge in enemy territory. Obviously not a very good one. But Aragami Rouga was pretty much an ex-criminal anyways. Probably. "Have you done anything illegal recently?" Tasuku asks anyways.

"Uhhh…" Rouga groans, looking up at the ceiling, and Tasuku almost laughs again from the look of concentration on his face. "Depends. Is using the Dark Core illegal now?"

"Technically not. Although nobody should be able to anymore." Tasuku goes back to peeling some apples, cutting them up neatly and placing them in a plate. "Stella-san and the Buddy Police have been working to confiscate them all before something dangerous happens with them. They've managed to collect what they believe is a large majority of them."

Tasuku brings the plate over to the small living room and places it on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and takes a seat. Cerberus is beside Rouga's feet, curled up into a ball and sleeping. It's cute. Although probably neither Cerberus nor Rouga would appreciate the comment. "We don't have an extra bed. If you plan to stay, you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"It's fine. It's better than a cave."

Tasuku decides not to ask.

"By the way," Rouga asks while his mouth is full of apples, "where's your buddy monster… Jackknife Dragon."

"He's off getting groceries from the store."

Rouga stares at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Getting… groceries…" He turns and looks at Cerberus at his side, who just shakes his head and goes back to napping. "Your buddy is… getting groceries."

"Buddy Police perks."

"Oh." Rouga has the most relieved look on his face, as if the thought of a buddy monster being able to buy groceries was equal to a terrible monster. It was nice to have company other than Jack for once. Not that Jack wasn't good company, but it was nice to have someone different.

"If you were in the neighbourhood and needed a familiar face, why didn't you go to Gao-kun's house?" Tasuku asks. "His house isn't very far from here."

"You got terrible manners. What happened to Mr. Perfect Adult."

"Mr. Perfect Adult learned that he's still an immature kid and might as well savour that for a while."

Rouga grins. "Well isn't that just dandy. That's a horrible way to talk to your seniors, _Tasuku-chan_."

"Oh I'm sorry, _Aragami Rouga-senpai, _but are you even going to school anymore? Age doesn't account for very much, and if you want respect so much you obviously can't earn it through your grades."

"You little… I'll make you eat those words!" Rouga smirks, taking out his buddyfight deck from his pocket and placing it on the table.

"Then why don't we see you try!" Tasuku smiles back, doing the same.

Jack returns an hour later to find the two boys passed out on the ground, a piece of paper tallied three to three in wins, and Cerberus on the coffee table sleeping next to a now empty plate of apples.


End file.
